Ash
Ash is the main hero of Phantom Brave. Story Marona's friend and personal Phantom. He used to work with Marona's parents as a Chroma until they were killed by Sulphur. Before they died, Marona's father turned Ash into a Phantom so he could watch over and protect Marona. However, the people of Ivoire believed Ash to be a hostile and evil Phantom and, blinded by their prejudice, saw Marona as "possessed", and stayed as far away from her as possible. Ash felt angry at this and just wanted Marona to be happy. Ash helped Marona out with her Chroma work and is often very frustrated when people try to get out of paying her. He often checks the mail for Marona so he can eliminate any hate mail she gets before they reach her eyes. In Phantom Brave, Ash is a front-line character in battle, so the best thing when summoning him is to Confine him to an object that boosts his attack and defense (such as a Rock). Although Marona is the main character of the game, Ash has more in common with other Nippon Ichi main characters (such as Laharl, Adell, Mao, and Revya) than Marona does due to him being an offensive character and can easily level up and become one of the player's strongest characters. Appearances in the Disgaea series ''Disgaea 2: Dark Hero Days While not appearing in the original ''Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories, he appears in the PSP and PC/ Steam remake as a DLC character. Here he has S proficiency with Swords and 140% of ATK aptitude making him one of the best offensive characters in the game. His special ability gives him double ATK on his last turn of Magichange, a reference to his Phantom Brave ability "Solemn Vow" that gives him double ATK and INT on his last turn of confinement. ''Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten Ash appears in ''Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten as a DLC character. Hcontacts Fenrich for an interview, arriving in Hades by confining to a sardine. This excites Valvatorez immensely, as he thinks an actual sardine is applying to the party before Ash reveals himself. After he is defeated, he laments the fact that confining to a sardine might not have been the best idea. Val scolds him for this, deciding that he will personally teach Ash the "true power" of sardines. Once he is recruited, the other characters begin to think of him as a sardine and refer to him as one, much to his dismay. Even his recruitment description refers to him as "Sardine" instead of "Ash". Ash and Marona have special scenes if one of them was recruited before the other, in which they ultimately reveal that their reasons for coming to the Netherworld. Marona wanted to get stronger so she wouldn't have to rely on Ash all the time, and Ash wanted to get stronger in order to better protect her. The two ultimately decide to stay together in Valvatorez's party, feeling that things are going to go well for them there. Ash and Marona can also be fought in the Netherbattle Tournament DLC. Ash convinces Marona to enter the tournament for him so they can stand out better among the array of wild and unpredictable personalities that have emerged in the Netherworld recently (he specifically refers to a "sardine freak", a "money grubber", and a "future final boss"). Marona decides that she will help him fight due to how much she owes him, and Ash promises to shave his head if they lose to "stand out", which Marona doesn't think is a good idea. His unique skills all feature dragons made out of water. His third unique skill is his signature attack "Super Rising Dragon". One of Ash's evilities "Phantom Boost" works in tandem with Marona's "Confine" evility, allowing him to gain a 50% stat increase when summoned through confinement. In Disgaea 4: A Promise Revisited, he gains access to the Tier 9 sword skill "Wings of Fire" around Level 1500, along with the Medic, Tyrant Valvatorez, Valvatorez, Zetta and King Krichevskoy. ''Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness Ash, along with Marona, appears in ''Disgaea D2 as a downloadable character. Laharl, Etna, Flonne, and Sicily are investigating a strange report of a scary ghost in Agul Eviland and Sicily explains to the group that she is afraid of ghosts. While the group is talking about ghosts, Ash appears before them, scaring Flonne and Sicily while prompting Laharl to fight Ash. During the fight with Ash, he is aided by multiple Spirits and Zombies. After the fight, Etna says he's not the ghost they came here to look for. Sicily apologizes to Ash and ask why he's there in the first place. Ash states he doesn't know and just found himself in Agul Eviland. unable to find a way out. Sicily says they will lead him out and he joins the party. Etna tells Laharl that Ash might be the demon trying to take his throne. Ash has A Rank in Swords and Spears, a 75% Ice Resistance. All of his specials are Ice-based and his Water God's Ability Evility increases Attack Power by 20% multiplied by the Turn number, maxing out at 240%. Gallery File:Ash D2 Cut-in.jpg|Ash's Cut-in image in Disgaea 2. File:Ash D4 Cut-in.jpg|Ash's Cut-in image in Disgaea 4. File:DD2 Ash Cut-In.png|Ash's Cut-in image in Disgaea D2. Ash.png|Ash's HD sprite in 'Disgaea 4''. DD2_Ash_Sprite2.png|Ash's battle sprite in 'Disgaea D2''. Category:Other Game Characters Category:Disgaea 4 DLC Characters Category:Disgaea 2 DLC Characters Category:Phantom Brave Characters